


How to (not quite) adult

by Astray



Series: Bones, Skulls, and Kittens [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, ace parents, melkor is a cat, seriously they are acer than ace, terrible sleeping patterns with consequences, they adult only when the kids are home, vader is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: Nix wakes up to find Jango flopped nearby, notices it's 4pm, and that it's time for tea. Tea and reading happens.





	How to (not quite) adult

If someone had told her- wait, people did tell her. They told her over twenty years ago that she would end up in a relationship, and she had always laughed it off. She was pretty sure they had not meant this. This being, waking up to find the father of your kids sprawled next to you - he obviously crashed right after showering, his hair was definitely going to stick out, and he just was lucky it was July and not January else he would be rocking a damn flu in a few days. She must have been really out of it not to notice. By the look of it, he probably flopped. Maybe he did aim, because she was fairly sure that any time either of them did this, they ended up slamming into each other. It was a good summary of their relationship, if it can be called that. Two people who just so happened to be friends, banged on rare occasions, had kids, and actually acted more like siblings half the time because who cared. 

She got up, and got ready for the day. What was left of it. One good thing of having shipped the kids to their grandparents - and no matter what, she was pretty sure the kids were the ones who were the happiest about this. She dressed comfortably - and yes, jeans were comfortable. And stealing tees from the resident guy was always a plus. Why are men’s stuff always so much more pleasant to wear? She moved back to the bedroom, and there he was, staring at her like she was going to ruin his day. Or maybe it was the ‘Not a morning person’ tee. 

“Coffee?” That got her a ‘flop back on the cover with a muffled grunt’. 

“The tea room across the street reopened and they still have proper  _ brioche _ .”

“Mrrrf.”

“Come on, it’s 4pm. You can’t sleep until tomorrow.”

Jango raised his head, and flipped her off. “I did it once. I do it again. Watch me.”

“Not saying the view ain’t nice, but I’m talking about food.”

The whine was absolutely pitiful. 

“When did you eat last?”

That got him to sit up, yawning widely - and his jaw might have cracked a bit. “Which day are we?” 

“Thursday, the 9th.”

“That’d beeeeeee… Tuesday? I think.”

“You got 20 minutes to get your sorry butt into gear and we gonna grab something to eat and tea because I won’t have you eating anything just because you remembered that starvation is not the way to go.”

For some reason, it got him laughing. Like, the kind that started like quiet, stifled laughter and that ended up shaking his entire frame.

“I just thought about the ‘dad eating mom’ thing.”

She could not help it. She burst out laughing.

“They were so scared. Delta didn’t believe me when I said no one turned into a cannibal.”

“But their realisation, years later.”

“To be fair to them, you were an asshole.”

“But their faces!”

They eventually made it to the tea place, and it was not like they completely demolished two high tea trays, but they totally did. These armchairs were really comfortable. They were sharing their second teapot - even if Jango did start off with coffee - and reading. Nix was re-reading the whole Black Dagger Brotherhood, for shits and giggles. Jango was the one playing the highbrow card, stuck to his eyebrows in Lawman’s  _ Brut _ . 

“Vortigern really was an asshat.”

Nix did not even look up. “He wanted power. But yeah, he is. This book is like, Asshole 101. Wait to you get to Lear.”

“Now I get you got all pissed when the last Arthur movie came out.”

“Wait, you mean there was another movie after the 2004 dumpster fire that convinced me that Gawain and Galahad were definitely a thing with Tristan?” She put her innocent face on. Even if it could not have fooled him. 

He grimaced. “Kindly keep your fangirl kirks to yourself.” Then he got back to reading, and she did the same. Then: “Besides, Gawain belongs with Bertilak.”

“Good man.” She offered her hand for a fist bump, which Jango reciprocated. “Thank you for humouring me.”

“You told the kids these stories, they stuck. Like the one with Galahad being a trans man.”

“Look, it’s about as believable as the original. It makes more sense, even. Look at how men acted! They’re dumb.”

“And yet, Delta got Hell for saying that, and I quote, ‘Lancelot was ace but Guinevere wanted him so he did not tell her to sod off because you don’t tell the queen to sod off.’”

“Not after I met his teacher, who was at Uni with me back in the day. But I probably should have put it differently.”

“Naw, you’re good. Wait- WHY IS ONE VORTIMER AND THE OTHER VORTIGERN?”

“Because they’re assholes and want you to mess up.”

They remained virtually until the shop closed, demolishing a few slices of cakes and one more teapot, although this one was mostly on Nix. She probably drank way too much tea, but at least it had no real impact on her health. Back to their place, they settled for a movie marathon. Because twelve hours of Tolkien might get them to sleep. Except it did not, and they woke up the next day to Nix’s mother cooking them pasta while the kids were finishing watching Mulan. Nix was grateful for her mother. But again, Boba and Delta were her only two grandsons this side of the world, so it probably helped. She was faintly aware that both her and Jango were in their pjs, but her mother had seen worse, and at least, the important bits were covered. Although she had no clue how she ended up being used as a pillow by Jango. Not that she minded too much. She did mind Vader purring in her ear, because that damn cat was worse than an asthmatic landmowner - hence the name. At least Melkor had a semblance of dignity. 


End file.
